When I Look At You
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Songfic based on Miley Cyrus' "When I Look At You". Nate/Caitlyn. He was always there when her world was falling apart, the light to break the dark. Nate always picked her up when she was down, but they were just friends...Or were they?


**This is a songfic based on Miley Cyrus' song "When I Look At You". I just happened to come across it the other day and thought it was really sweet. **

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**I'd suggest listening to the song while reading, or at least knowing how it sounds :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, the characters, this song, or the singer!**

_______________________________________________________________________

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a soul_

_Beautiful but deep_

Tapping her pen on her cheek, Caitlyn stared off into space. She was attempting to write a song, but needed inspiration of some sort. There had to be something worth writing about, didn't there?

_When the night's so low_

'_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy, yeah_

Everything was overwhelming her. Caitlyn laid in bed that night, wondering if she would be able to handle everything life was throwing at her. The night usually was her favorite time, but it was really low this time.

_When my world is_

_Falling apart_

_And there's not light_

_To break up the dark_

She didn't know if she could make it. There wasn't a thing going right-first her grandmother, now her parents? Caitlyn felt the tears rolling steadily down her cheeks. She was alone in her falling apart world. Alone in the dark.

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

There was a knock on the door, but Caitlyn didn't bother to go see who it was. Stay or go away. Keep knocking or come in. She didn't care at this moment. The salty tears kept falling, and she jumped when only a moment later warm, strong arms held her tightly. Caitlyn gratefully curled up in his arms, needing all the comfort she could receive at the moment.

_When the waves are_

_Flooding the shore_

_And I can't find_

_My way home anymore_

Her boyfriend was in idiot, Caitlyn decided with finality as she got into her car and shut the door. The key was in the ignition before the tears were begging to fall. Hopefully, none of the student drifting by in the parking lot would notice her. Why was she crying? She didn't need that sandy haired cheater! Mitchie was supposed to be her friend, too! Would she be able to drive home safely?

_That's when I _

_I look at you_

She felt the cold rush of the winter air flow across her wet cheeks that she was covering with her hands. Comfort? Caitlyn felt bitter. She didn't need comfort. She didn't want comfort. He didn't need to be there every time she felt lost.

_When I look at you_

Despite her own thoughts, Caitlyn turned to the boy standing outside her car. Briskly his hand helped her out and protective arms wrapped tightly around her, yet again. It wasn't a familiar feeling, but not unwelcome, either. Caitlyn heard Nate sigh, and felt him kiss her hair tenderly.

Meeting his eyes, she realized everything would be okay.

"Thank you."

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

"Nate, I'm so sorry that I'm late." Caitlyn blurted out the moment she entered her house finding the tv on-he had apparently let himself in, "Work was crazy today and I just couldn't get out-"

"It's fine." He stated simply as she tossed her car keys carelessly to the side, giving him a questioning look.

"I'm almost an hour late…" Caitlyn's brow furrowed at his simple shrug.

"You're boss wouldn't let you go." Nate stated simply, and she relaxed slightly. How had he known it hadn't been her fault? Or had he?

_Like the stars or the moon_

_Right there with me below_

_And I know I'm not alone, yeah_

What a bad day. Caitlyn muttered dirty words under her breath as she threw the groceries on the counter. She just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. The next day was bound to be at least better then today.

"Come in." she snapped when someone knocked on the front door. Only a moment later, footsteps could be heard behind her, but she didn't turn from putting groceries away.

"Someone sounds grumpy." Nate commented with a chuckle from behind her, and Caitlyn rolled her eyes to herself.

"Not in the mood, Nate." She grumbled, hoping he wouldn't stay long.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Caitlyn tossed a look over her shoulder, only to blush when he took that moment to brush his lips against her cheek.

They were just friends, she had to remind herself.

"These are for you though." He commented, innocently-almost looking careless- offering her a few white roses.

_When my world is_

_Falling apart_

_And there's not light_

_To break up the dark_

Tracing her parents faces in the photo she held, Caitlyn told herself not to cry. What would they say now? Now that she'd lost her job, what would they think of her? It was the worst possible time to be unemployed. She was just barely keeping up in her bills.

As if in slow motion, the frame slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor, leaving splinters of glass near and far.

The tears were falling before the splinters and the blood.

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

Strangely, he didn't bother to knock that day, but quickly found her in the living room.

"Caitlyn, what happened?" Nate demanded, sounding strangely close to panicked at the red liquid that covered her hands.

Tearful, Caitlyn looked up to meet his eyes, bewildered by this strange new side of Nate that she'd never seen before. Usually he was calm and reasonable-and never asked questions with obvious answers.

"I…" she bit her lip, words fading off when he crossed the room quickly and grabbed her wrists, leading the way to the bathroom.

_When the waves are_

_Flooding the shore_

_And I can't find_

_My way home anymore_

She tried desperately to keep her hands angled just right to keep any blood from dripping onto his hands, but it couldn't be helped. Nate held his grip firmly, ignoring he attempts. Feeling foolish and girly, Caitlyn couldn't look at his face as he turned the faucet and making sure the water was warm before holding her hands under the flow.

It stung, but she bit her tongue to keep from crying again.

"I'm sorry." Nate whispered, and she looked up at him, finding his hold on her keeping them uncomfortably close, "I'll take care of you." His words were simple but they touched her deeply.

_That's when I _

_I look at you_

Caitlyn almost lost herself and tore her gaze away from his, afraid of her own urge to kiss him. That wasn't normal. Instead, she focused on Nate's scrutiny of her cuts, muttering something about it looking clean of little splinters.

Without a word, she let him tenderly dry her hands and put on some disinfectant and a couple of band aides.

_When I look at you_

"Thanks." She whispered embarrassedly, unable to meet his eyes until he wouldn't release her hands.

Once she gave up her stubbornness and met his piercing gaze, Nate kissed her palms affectionately, never breaking eye contact.

_You appeared _

_Just like a dream for me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

The party was in full swing when Caitlyn arrived, but she had only come because Nate had insisted. She wanted to be anywhere but at the large house, hearing cheerful conversation and loud music.

"Dance?" a handsome guy, looking only a couple years older than her, offered with a smile. Forcing the best smile she was able, Caitlyn reached her hand out, deciding she'd do Nate a favor and not have him force her to interact.

_You're all I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know, you're beautiful_

"Excuse me." Nate appeared out of nowhere, snatching her hand before the stranger's fingers even touched her skin. Shocked at this behavior, Caitlyn turned her curious eyes on her curly haired friend, but he ignored her and led her through the room without another word to the stranger.

"Nate, is something wrong?" she demanded softly once they had exited through the back doors, closing them behind them to keep the balcony private. A strange look passed over his face.

"No, why?" he shrugged, avoiding her eyes for a change.

"Well, he wasn't doing anything wrong." She stated sternly, still surprised by her friend's rude behavior.

"I wish I was like that sometimes," Nate mused, and Caitlyn was completely mystified as to what he was talking about, "Could just walk up and get any girl-even if they did know me."

Feeling her cheeks flush, Caitlyn rested her hand on his shoulder where he had his arms crossed on the balcony's stone edge. Resting her forehead against his curls, lips lingering by his ear, she whispered, "You're better."

_Yeah_

_When the waves are_

_Flooding the shore_

_And I can't find_

_My way home anymore_

"Moving." Caitlyn repeated herself, pretending not to notice Nate's still shocked expression at the announcement. There was a silence as she sorted through her father's old books, until finally she was fed up and set the large volume in her hands down, "Stop looking at me like that. We both know I can't afford to live in this huge house. I'll go live with my aunt, pay her rent…"

"What are you talking about?" Nate rasped, hands on his hips as he looked down at her sitting on the floor. Not liking being so low, Caitlyn stood and brushed the dust from her jeans and looked him square in the eye.

"It's not new news that I'm having problems, Nate, my life's a wreck-I can't handle it." She stated sternly. Everything was flooding her and she was tired of feeling lost.

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

Desperately, she wanted to beg him to give her another solution, but Caitlyn knew there wasn't any other. She hated to leave, but what other choice did she really have?

"Stay, Cait, please…" he sighed, eyes locking with hers in the now familiar way.

"I can't…literally." She muttered angrily.

_I look at you_

Nate's arms suddenly wrapped tightly around her as they only did whenever she broke. How had he known she was breaking so violently inside at this separation? He always held her together in her most desperate times of need.

"Stay, Caitlyn, I love you." Nate admitted weakly. Her eyes widened at the words, but she wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed his lower lip.

"I love you, too. All I have to do is look at you and…" Caitlyn whispered, pressing her lips to his jaw before pressing her face into his neck.

"You're staying." Nate stated authoritatively, making her smile into his skin.

When he pressed his lips to hers, Caitlyn ran he hands through his curls in bliss.

_Yeah,_

_You appeared _

_Just like a dream to me_

**I think I worked long enough on this (I wrote it without any breaks at all-including listening to the song to write down all the lyrics!) that I should rightfully want reviews….Lol**

**Please? O.O**


End file.
